Le journal d'Isabella Swan
by lolitanaturella
Summary: "Maman m'a dit qu'il fallait commencer par Cher journal mais j'aime pas, sa fait peur. Alors je vais t'appeler [...] Toto ! Ça te va Toto ? Tu as le même nom que dans les blagues. Tu pourras me faire rire comme ça ! " Vous avez sous vos yeux la journal intime de Bella Swan... (tous humains) en pause
1. Chapter 1

_**Le journal d'Isabella Swan**_

**Hello tout le monde !  
Je viens pour vous faire partager mes rêves louches !  
Bon vous pouvez aimer comme vous ne pouvez pas aimer mais après c'est vos avis, ils sont différents et je les respecte.**

**Comme tous les Français, « Je suis Charlie »  
Je n'ai pas de mot pour cet acte répugnant, c'est juste de pauvres cons qui ne savent pas prendre des dessins humoristiques à la rigolade.**

**/!\ Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight, je ne reçois rien même pas une pièce pour cette histoire car c'est par plaisir et non pour des raisons commerciales /!\**

**Rated M mais pour plus tard, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre :-)**

**Dans mon histoire Bella à 22 ans.**

**Résumé :**

**J'avais une vie de rêve, jusqu'à que tout bascule. Mon père meurt à cause de son métier et ma mère plonge dans une dépression aux pensées suicidaires. Et moi, je suis obligée d'enchaîner plusieurs métiers pour payer la maison et autres. Mais un jour, alors que tout semblait noir, je vis la lumière.**

**Voilà, j'espère que mon résumé vous invitera à lire cette fic. **

**Mais je tiens à prévenir qu'il se peut que certains détails face référence à d'autres fictions de ce site où ça peut ressembler à d'autres et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais le type de fic que j'écris est populaire (pas qu'en français) donc voulut. **

**Vous êtes prévenue ^^ **

**(A oui, je sais pas en quelle année se passe Twilight du coup c'est 2015, pour pas me tromper sur certaines technologies... Vous me comprenez j'espère QwQ)**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

Je faisais du ménage dans ma chambre suite à mon déménagement, je voulais laisser un appartement propre quand les nouveaux propriétaires s'installeront. J'étais devant la fenêtre de ma chambre et pu admirer une dernière fois cette ville que je quitterais à jamais. Il faisait chaud : le soleil était au rendez-vous et le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi beau, pas l'ombre d'un nuage, c'était une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait. Je regardais les personnes qui marchaient, discutaient, jouaient ou encore qui prenaient un café sur les terrasses en extérieur. On était au printemps mais au vu de cette chaleur on saurait dit être en été. Jacksonville m'offrait une dernière vision de rêve qui me faisait douter de mon départ. Est-ce que je serais heureuse maintenant que je m'engage dans une nouvelle vie ? Certainement, rien ne me ferait regretter mon choix car là où j'allais il y avait _lui_.  
_Lui_ qui avait changé totalement ma vie, qui m'aidait à y reprendre goût. Il avait condamné mon cœur à l'aimer pour toujours car c'était mon âme sœur, bien que plusieurs personnes n'y croient pas mais moi si. Sa présence faisait battre mon cœur à un tel point que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser de bonheur.

Nous nous sommes mariés il y a maintenant un an de cela. Nous avons décidé d'emménager dans sa ville à _lui_. Nous avons trouvé il y a peu de temps, une maison à Forks près de celle de sa famille et de mon père...  
Mais à qui je mentirais en disant que je n'étais en aucun cas triste ? Je devais changer de ville et abandonner mes amis de toujours. J'étais un petit peu triste, je sais que je le répétais souvent mais j'avais hâte de me retrouver dans notre nouvelle maison.  
Je me retournais pour continuer d'emballer mon dernier carton, je pris ce dernier et en me levant je fis tomber quelque chose qui était dans la bibliothèque juste derrière moi. Je déposais le carton sur une pile et m'agenouillais pour faire face à l'objet ou du moins au livre tombé.  
Un carnet en cuir de couleur bordeaux, avec un stylo sur le côté tenue par un élastique noir. Je pensais l'avoir jeté mais non car il se trouvait juste devant moi, mon ancien journal intime.

Je me souviens de l'avoir commencé à l'âge de 4 ans, pour certaines 4 ans peut être impossible car on ne peut pas vraiment savoir écrire ou même lire à cet âge-là mais j'étais extrêmement en avance par rapport à mes autres camarades. J'ai dû d'ailleurs sauter une classe ce qui me valut des moqueries de mes camarades dans mon ancien établissement scolaire. J'étais très sensible à cette « époque » et quand on me disait des choses méchantes ou désagréables je partais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer... Je me rappelle aussi que quand je racontais ma journée à ma mère René en parlant bien des moqueries d'autrui, elle ne me croyait pas du tout disant qu'ils sont justes jaloux de mes facultés intellectuelles. Mais cela dura longtemps, très longtemps jusqu'au collège au moins. Alors je ne lui dis plus rien... Je m'enfermais dans un mutisme.  
Je lis tout de même la première page avec un grand sourire, elle datait du 2 décembre 1997.

_« Coucou toi ! Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 4 ans ! Je suis en troisième année de maternelle et je suis la première de la classe. Alors je suis petite au cheveu brun avec quelques petites mèches blondes, j'ai des yeux marron comme le chocolat.  
Maman m'a dit qu'il fallait commencer par Cher journal mais j'aime pas, sa fait peur. Alors je vais t'appeler... Charles ! Non sa fait moche... Toto ! Ça te va Toto ? Tu as le même nom que dans les blagues. Tu pourras me faire rire comme ça !  
Je suis hyper heureuse de t'avoir, te raconter ce que j'ai fait à l'école, ma famille et mes sentiments. Enfaîte, je dois te raconter ma vie ? On va être de grands copains et sache que je ne te quitterais jamais, ça fait pas longtemps que je t'ai, mais je t'aime déjà. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire, mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai 4 ans ! J'ai eu pleins de cadeaux ! Dommage que papa n'a pas pu venir. Tu sais, maman et papa ne s'aime plus et maman à voulus que l'on vit à Jacksonville sans papa. Je suis triste, car je le vois que pour Noël où pendant les vacances d'été...  
Là, on est en hiver, le 2 décembre et comme je te l'ai dit : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !  
J'ai eu pleins de poupées et un kit de coloriage. Maman elle, m'a offert des boucles d'oreille cerise avec une robe à coll roulé rouge avec de la laine blanche. Tatie disait que je ressemblais à la petite-fille du père Noël. Elle a raison ?  
En fait, je parais joyeuse mais je suis triste car tous ceux de ma classe invitent des copains pour leur anniversaire et moi pas. J'ai pas d'ami avec qui jouer. Dommage que tu ne sois pas un enfant comme moi, on serait devenu les meilleurs copains du monde, mais tant que je peux t'écrire, on peut toujours le devenir ! J'ai pleins de questions à te poser. C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Tu as des amis ? Tu as quel âge ?  
Tu peux me répondre quand tu veux.  
Je suis désolée mais maman veut que je dorme. Bonne nuit Toto fais de beaux rêves, je vais penser très fort à toi.  
Je t'aime. »_

Je finis ma lecture au même moment, je sentis des bras autour de mon bassin.

**-Qui y a-t-il mon amour ?** Me demanda mon tendre fiancé.

Il me prit le journal des mains pour le feuilleter, mais je lui repris aussi sec.

**-Tu sais que c'est mal poli de lire le journal intime des autres ?** Lui répondis-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser qui le fit grogner.

**-Nous sommes fiancés maintenant et je ne veux pas que l'on se cache des choses... S'il te plaît ma chérie, je peux le lire ?** Supplie a-t-il en faisant sa tête d'Alice.

**-Pffffff... D'accord, mais à quelques conditions !**

**-Qui est ?** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'adore son sourire, il me fait tellement craquer... Je l'aime à la folie, mais... À cause de moi, nous avons failli à ne pas être ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

**-Interdiction de me l'abîmer, de le perdre et de le raconter à tout le monde ! Sinon tes consoles restent ici !**

Tout heureux, il me reprit le journal d'une main et de l'autre, il me porta et me fit tourner tellement vite que je crus que j'allais vomir.

**-Pose moi tout de suite où je te vomi dessus !**

Il me reposa parterre et se jeta sur moi en m'embrasant chaudement. Je lui rendis ce baiser et je commençai à mettre mes mains dans ces doux cheveux. Il passa sa main libre sous mon t-shirt et il laissa l'autre sur mes fesses. Je rompis le contact à contre-cœur.

**-Désolée mon chéri, mais on risque de rater l'avion et les cartons ne sont pas totalement finis.**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, rangea le journal dans un carton qu'il ferma avec du sparadrap solide et qu'il porta pour mettre dans le camion de déménagement. Sachant que le camion mettra plus de temps à arriver, je devrais sois passer la nuit dans sa famille ou sois, je vais dans l'ancienne maison de mon père. Je reluquais le joli fessier de mon amour quand il me dit :

**-La vue est belle mon ange ?** Je le regardais et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

**-Tu ne pays rien pour attendre Swan.**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Lui rétorquais-je avec un énorme sourire.**

Il grogna de nouveau puis il sortit.

Je mis mes mains sur mon ventre. Savoir que j'étais enceinte de MON chéri était juste magique. Je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé. J'attendrais son anniversaire pour lui souhaiter l'heureux événement, j'en profiterais pour faire une prise de sang pour savoir si je suis vraiment enceinte ou non.

Je me remettais vite au boulot, pris deux cartons et sorties l'aider. Le pauvre, je n'allais pas lui laisser tout faire, j'aurais pu le reluquer, mais tant pis...

Nous vidâmes vite fait l'appartement et le camion parti tandis que nous, nous allions à l'aéroport direction Forks.

Je crus que le vol durerait une éternité... Avec mon gros nounours sur mon épaule endormi, il était difficile de s'occuper... Je commandais un jus d'orange et attendis la fin du vol. Je le regardais à plusieurs reprises. Il était beau comme un dieu.

Mais nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver et je le secouais tout doucement, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil alors je le réveillai à ma façon, c'est-à-dire : en l'embrassant.  
Comme par magie, il se réveilla et me rendit le baiser.

L'avion atterrit. Nous descendîmes et nous allions chercher nos valises.

**-Au fait, lundi après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous.**

Il se stoppa et me regarda avec de gros yeux.

**-Avec un mec ?!** Demanda-t-il furieux.

Je posai ma valise parterre et me serra contre lui.

**-Bien sur-que non grand béta !**

Il soupira et je continuais.

**-Je dois aller à un laboratoire d'analyses de Forks.**

Il m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

**-D'accord, ma chérie, mais pourquoi faire ? Tu es en pleine forme pourtant.**

Il me décala de son torse pour que nos regards se croisent.

**-Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Tu attendras lundi soir et rassure toi ce n'est rien de grave.** Répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa et me dit à l'oreille.

**-Je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses...**

Je mis mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassais de nouveau en le rassurant qu'il serait très heureux.

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, sous un temps potable si on peut dire...

Par rapport à Jacksonville, le ciel était parsemé de nuages et il ne faisait pas aussi chaud.

Devant la sortie se tenait un homme chauve en costard cravate avec des lunettes de soleil noir. Il tenait à la main une pancarte avec notre noms.

Nous allâmes donc vers lui, échangeâmes quelque mot de politesse et il nous prit nos bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre. Nous entrâmes dans la Ford galaxie II noir et il démarra.

Voiture très confortable et il y a une vitrine entre le conducteur et nous, pour avoir plus d'intimités dans les conversations ou autre... Et aussi des vitres arrières teintées noires. On se croirait dans une limousine, j'avoue ne pas trop me sentir à ma place.

**-Heu... Où allons-nous ? **Demandais-je timidement.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me répondit avec un grand sourire.

**-Chez mes parents si tu veux ou... chez nous?  
**

Je me tus quelques minutes.

**-Il y aura toute ta famille chez toi ?**

**-Pas vraiment, Rosalie ne viendra pas. Elle entame son neuvième mois et le médecin lui a conseillé de se reposer et d'être prête quand le bébé arrivera.**

**-Rosalie est enceinte !?**Criais-je en me collant à la portière.

Il se mit à rire comme une baleine, le conducteur tourna légèrement la tête.

Il reprit enfin son sérieux et m'informa que Rosalie était enceinte de Jacob, mais qu'elle voulait que se sois une surprise pour tout le monde, mais au final, Jacob leur révéla quand même.

**-Et moi on ne me met même pas au courant ?**

**-Elle voulait que se soit une surprise à la base donc... Voilà...**

**-Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ? **Il ne répondit pas à ma question, il m'embrassa rapidement et se mit du côté de la fenêtre.

Me faisait-il la gueule ? Je me penchais légèrement et pus remarquer un petit sourire.

Au moins, il ne me fait pas la gueule, c'est déjà ça...

**-Je préfère aller dans notre nouvelle maison si sa ne te dérange pas. **Lui disais-je.

Il tapa sur la vitrine et lui demanda de changer de trajet pour aller, donc chez nous. Il ne dit rien et changea son itinéraire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta, le chauffeur descendit et il ouvrit ma portière tandis que mon Apollon sortait lui aussi à son tour.

Une grande villa de rêve ! On dirait une villa de star !

Isolés des autres, un grand terrain, une énorme piscine ainsi qu'une énorme terrasse et deux étages. La maison est assez grosse en sois.

Pendant que notre chauffeur sorti nos valises, je continuais à admirer notre nouvelle maison.

Je sentis que quelqu'un mettait ses bras autour de ma taille et une tête s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

**-Je t'aime mon ange.** Disait-il après m'avoir embrasser dans la nuque.

**-Je t'aime mon amour.** Répondis-je à mon tour en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche de façon langoureuse.

Il me prit la main et nous entrâmes dans la maison.

L'odeur du bois et de la peinture fraîche. Tous les meublent étaient cachés par un fin drap blanc. Des tapis étaient roulés et mis dans les coins des pièces.

Je visitais toutes les pièces et l'extérieur. Un rêve. Tout cela n'est pas réel. Moi, Bella Swan, une simple fille dans une maison de star ! Je me pinçais le bras au cas ou.

Je repris mes esprits et j'aidais mon chéri à ranger les affaires, enlever les draps, nettoyer la maison et la piscine, remettre deux trois affaires en plus, l'électricité et enfin, mettre de nouveaux draps de lit.

22h sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Déjà ?!

**-Tu veux manger quoi ?** Demandais-je.

Il me regarda et ouvrit le frigo.

**-Ben... On commande une pizza ?**

**-Euh... Pourquoi ?**

Il me regarda et reprit.  
**  
-Y a rien du tout.**

On se regardait tous les deux puis on partit dans un énorme fou-rire.

On commanda des pizzas qu'on se mit à manger devant la télé et une fois finies, nous allâmes nous coucher dans notre nouveau lit, notre nouvelle maison, notre nouvelle vie.

La nuit allait être superbe...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Ça vous a plus ? **

**Vous voulez une suite ? **

**Eh ben ça sera dans longtemps... Ou pas. **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment de date pour poster de nouveaux chapitres, mais j'essaierais de faire vite sachant que j'ai d'autre fic à écrire.**

**Certains me diront d'en finir une avant d'en faire d'autre, mais si je n'écris pas, que je ne poste pas, je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer et j'aurais un surplus d'inspiration qui me donnera mal à la tête... Enfin bref ! **

**À bientôt, j'espère ! :-)**

**Une pitite review ? *w***

**(regardez le bouton clignote, il vous appelle ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde c'est qui qui voilà ? C'est moi ^^ (oui c'était pourri T-T)**

**On se retrouve pour un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Plein de vues pour le premier chapitre :D**

**Je vois que ça été apprécié par vous mes chers lecteurs, ça fait plaisir au moins je n'écris pas que pour le site ^^**

**Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tout nouveau, tout chaud :-)**

**Je remercie grazi, gaellezjey, Licornesauvage et Clestine pour leurs reviews.**

**Je remercie aussi grazi, gaellezjey, osef et p'titeCullen de suivre cette histoire **

**Alyra Night, christou57 et gaellezjey d'avoir mise cette histoire dans leurs favoris.**

**Réponse aux reviews sans compte :**

_**Licornesauvage : **_**je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ma pitite histoire ^-^**

**C'est dur pour moi de se mettre dans un esprit de petit enfant (quand elle sera ado se sera plus simple ^^)... mais si tu as aimé certains passages ça veut dire que je suis sur la bonne voie ^^ Toto fait son effet mdr xD Bonne lecture !**

_**Clestine : **_** Noooooon pas le seau je ne suis qu'une pitite personne innocente T-T**

**Alors oui au début on peut penser ça mais je te rassure je me base pas du tout la dessus, j'ai juste repris l'idée du journal ^^ (vive la curiosité n'est-ce pas ? ^^)**

**Je suis contente que tu ais adorée 3 Tient la suite en cadeau, bonne lecture !**

**Bonne lecture mes petits lecteurs chéris 3 3 3**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_Lundi 6 janvier 1997 :_

**-Bella ! Lève-toi ma chérie tu vas être en retard ! **Criait sa maman depuis le bas des escaliers.

Mais voyant que sa fille ne lui avait pas répondu et qu'elle ne l'entendait pas se lever, elle décida de monter pour la réveiller elle-même.

Arrivée au seuil de la porte elle vit sa fille allongée par-terre avec sa lampe de chevet allumé donnant à la pièce, une luminosité tamisé. Elle était encore avec son pyjama chat et la capuche relevé sur la tête. Renée s'approcha pour mieux la voir. Bella parlait à voix haute mais assez bas, comme un murmure à son journal intime car la jeune mère reconnu le prénom Toto.

**-Bella ma chérie, va vite te préparer et file prendre ton petit déjeuner. Tu vas être en retard le jour de la reprise. **Lui ordonna sa mère car Bella devait bientôt partir.

**-Maman ?! **

La petite enfant se leva rapidement en cachant sous son lit, son journal intime sous le sourire de sa mère. Elle lui dit bonjour en lui faisait un bisous sur la joue et ouvrit son placard pour prendre ses vêtements.

**-Maman, je peux mettre la jupe en laine grise avec mon pull loup marron ? **Demanda la petite fille à sa maman.

Sa mère acquiesça mais lui dit de mettre un collant épais pour pas qu'elle ait froid car elle risquerait de tomber malade. Bella choisie le marron pour aller avec sa tenue et partie vite se changer en prenant le temps de se peigner les cheveux mettant son serre-tête rouge avec un nœud à papillon et de mettre sa crème pour le visage à la vanille qui sentait si bon. Prête pour la journée elle mangea à vitesse grand V ses tartines de confiture de fruits rouges avec son bol au chocolat ainsi que son jus d'orange. Bella repartie dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et redescendit. Sa mère qui était déjà prête ouvrit la porte en laissant les clés dessus et dit à sa fille.

**-Va vite mettre ton manteau ma chérie je te laisse fermer la porte, je vais sortir la voiture.**

Bella fit ce que sa maman lui disait. Elle partie mettre son manteau noir avec son foulard en laine rouge et un bonnet de la même couleur tout en essayant de ne pas se décoiffer. Elle enfila ses bottines grises et rose pâle préférées avec des pompons. Elle sortie de sa maison en fermant la porte d'entrée et reprit les clés.

L'hiver, une merveilleuse saison où tout le monde peut s'amuser mais Bella le déteste car ses camarades lui lançaient tout le temps des boules de neige ou ils la poussaient dans la neige et la gadoue. Elle racontait jamais ce qu'il lui arrivait à sa maman et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait envie juste pour qu'ils arrêtent mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Le divorce de ses parents avaient rendue Renée très triste. Bella entendait sa maman pleurer le soir. Une chance qu'en ce mois de Janvier la neige ait fondue.

Arrivées devant l'école, Renée gara sa voiture pour que Bella sorte en toute sécurité sans se faire renverser par une voiture. La fillette sortie et fit un bisou à sa maman par la fenêtre de la Ford bordeaux.

**-Fait attention ma chéri, ne marche pas sur la peinture ou tu vas glisser.**

**-Oui maman !**

Bella partie dans la cours de son école en disant bonjour à la surveillante et sa mère partie au boulot.

**-Regardez tout le monde la sorcière s'est pris pour une princesse ! **Cria une petite fille qui s'appelait Jessica.

Vraiment celle-là était la dernière personne qui n'a pas manqué à Bella pendant les vacances de Noël !

Cette fille vivait dans un milieu familial assez aisée.

Bella était un peu jalouse d'elle car elle pouvait avoir des poupées de collections, des vêtements de marques et ses parents lui avaient acheté un téléphone alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans ! Non à bien y réfléchir Bella ne l'était pas. Jessica n'est qu'une pauvre fille qui ne fait que des caprices.

Notre petit ange, elle, avait le cœur sur la main.

Par rapport à certains, si vous lui donnez disons... une boule de laine ou un bout de tissus, elle en fera un habit pour ses poupées, un accessoires (cheveux ou corps) ou encore une customisation de son journal intime. Malgré son très jeune âge, elle était très habile de ses mains et avait un esprit très créatif. Un bon côté de son père qu'elle avait repris la petite !

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

Après cette remarque désobligeante de la part de Jessica, Bella alla au plus vite aux toilettes se cacher jusqu'à la fin de la récré. C'était son petit rituel si on peut dire.

Elle s'enferma à clé et attendit en sortant son journal.

_« Salut Toto ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 6 janvier, on a de la chance, il n'y a pas trop de neige même si j'aime l'hiver..._

_Y a Jessica, une fille de ma classe qui ne fait que de m'embêter ! Quand il y a de la neige elle m'en lance toujours ! Une fois elle m'en a même mis dans mes vêtements, après j'étais malade... Ou sinon c'est des mots méchants !_

_J'ai pas d'amis à part toi Toto, ça ne te dérange pas que je te parle ? Tu sais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Aussi fort que Maman !_

_Si seulement tu pouvais parler, on pourrait se parler tout le temps sans s'arrêter jusqu'à que Maman ne nous le dise. Oh ouais ! Ce serai trop bien !_

_Mais t'écrire c'est déjà super Toto !_

_Tu fais quoi toi ? Pour ma part je suis à l'école mais je me suis cachée dans les toilettes, je le fais à chaque fois. [...] _

_Sa vient de sonner Toto ! Je dois aller me ranger, désolée je dois te laisser mais on se reparle ce soir dit ?_

_J'y vais gros bisous mon ami. »_

Bella embrasse son cher Toto et rangea son journal intime dans son sac.

Mais au moment ou elle allait déverrouiller la porte, un gant en latex lui tomba en plein sur la tête et il explosa, la trempant complètement.

**-ça t'apprendra la sorcière à faire la belle ! Pouilleuse ! **

Des pas accélérés se faisaient entendre. Elles étaient parties. Oui « elles » au pluriel car une pourrie gâtée était avec des amies tout aussi stupides qu'elle.

Encore une crasse de cette Jessica.

La sorcière ce n'était pas Bella mais cette garce, Satan la suivait vraiment à la trace !

Bella resta figée. On entendit une deuxième sonnerie mais Bella ne bougea toujours pas.

La tête baissée et les poings serrés, notre petit ange nous montrait ses perles cristallines. Elle pleurait, silencieusement mais elle pleurait.

Il n'y avait que des imbécile pour s'en prendre à des personnes innocentes. Cette nouvelle génération n'était vraiment pas éduquée.

Elle se mit accroupie, les bras autour de ses jambes, toujours en pleurant et enfermée.

C'est alors que d'autre pas ce fit entendre, une personne qui marchait cette fois-ci.

**-Bella ? Tu es là ?**

C'était Angela, une fille de sa classe qui apparemment était le bouc émissaire de Jessica avant Bella.

Étant donné que Bella ne lui répondait pas elle poursuivit.

**-La maîtresse m'envoie te chercher, Jessica a dit que tu étais aux toilette et que tu avait essayé de lui prendre son goûter.**

Un sanglot involontaire sortie de la gorge de Bella. Elle se racla la gorge de façon à mieux s'exprimer, même si une boule s'y était formée.

**-Je n'ai rien fait...**

Fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

Angela ne dit rien, et il eut un énorme silence où l'on pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville. Pendant un instant Bella cru qu'elle était partie.

**-Regarde-toi ! Tu es mouillée de la tête au pied Bella ! **

A son nom elle leva rapidement la tête et put voir que sa camarade était en haut de la porte voisine, qu'elle force elle avait de pouvoir se tenir qu'à ces bras mais quand on fait de la gymnastique c'est excusable ?

**-Attention je vais descendre !**

Notre poupée se colla à la porte pour ne pas être écrasée par Angela.

Elle lui fit face quelques secondes et d'un geste vif Angela ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Elle lui prit sa main et son sac et elle l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **

Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la porte de leur classe, il y avait un de ces boucan !

Bella baissa les yeux et lui répondit.

**-Jessica m'a lancé un gant remplie d'eau...**

Angela faisait maintenant de gros yeux de merlan frit. Avec ces lunettes rose barbie Bella ne put se retenir de glousser.

**-Je savais qu'elle était méchante mais là ! Tu devrais le dire à la maîtresse. Ses magouilles de caca nounouilles sont complètement débiles.**

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir la maîtresse, Madame Smith.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se mit bien devant elles, les mains sur les hanches, on pouvait croire que les deux jeunes filles soient réprimandées, surtout Bella en particuliers.

**-Bella tu es attendue dans le bureau de la directrice et toi Ange... ! Bella mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'aie arrivée ? Tu es toute trempée !? **

Bella leva la tête pour mieux regarder sa maîtresse, elle voulait lui dire la vérité, sa langue lui brûlait tellement qu'elle en avait envie mais si ça se savait, elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu qu'elle serait dix fois plus embêtée.

Alors elle ne dit rien et rebaissa sa tête. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait sur une si petite enfant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Et comment ce fait-il qu'une gamine de 4 ans puisse faire les pires crasses ?! Je plains ces parents qui lui ont donné une éducation qui a été foutus en l'air !

La maîtresse n'y tenant plus pris Bella par le bras et l'emmena rapidement chez la directrice avant même qu'Angela ne puisse prendre sa défense. Ce pourrait-il que quelqu'un puisse comprendre Bella ? Pour ma part oui mais personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Tandis que Bella fut emmené chez la directrice, Angela osa regarder la réaction de ces camarades dans la classe.

Ils faisaient tous le bordel, un vrai poulailler !

Elle voyant devant le bureau de Madame Smith, la table de Jessica. Cette pimbêche avait un énorme sourire collé à son visage hideux !

Angela ressentait de la colère, elle voulait protéger Bella par un instinct qui lui était encore inconnue. Peut être parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux embêter par Jessica et qu'elle comprenait ce que Bella ressentait. Le hasard fait bien les choses comme on dit !

Venant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait avoir beaucoup de points en communs avec sa camarade, elle se fut une possible idée qu'elles pouvaient être amies.

Ni une, ni deux, Angela partit en courant : direction le bureau de la directrice.

Arrivée devant cette porte imposante blanc cassé comme celle de l'infirmerie, Angela colla son oreille contre la porte espérant entendre ce qui se disait. Il n'y avait aucuns cris, c'était très difficile de comprendre, d'ailleurs on ne comprenait aucun mot.

BOUM !

Petit oiseau est tombé de son nid, en l'occurrence Angela est tombé face contre terre. Elle s'était trop appuyée contre la porte qui était mal fermée, qu'elle en tomba.

La directrice, Madame Smith et Bella la regardèrent avec de gros yeux, enfin Bella avait en plus les yeux rouges.

Ces vêtements et ces cheveux étaient moins mouillés.

**-Madame la directrice je... **

Mais Angela fut coupé par une Madame Smith en colère. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et lui demanda sévèrement.

**-Angela puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?! **

Mais le petit rossignol ne put répondre car la directrice se leva d'un calme presque irréel au vue de la situation, elle souriait même.

**-Mademoiselle Weber, je suis heureuse d'entendre qu'un enfant tel que vous ai pour amie Mademoiselle Swan.**

Angela la regardait avec de gros yeux, avait-elle dit « amie » ? Bella la considérait vraiment comme son amie en si peut de temps ?

Elle ne répondit rien, la directrice poursuivit.

**-Madame Smith votre institutrice et Mademoiselle Swan m'ont raconté de quoi, Mademoiselle Stanley s'était plainte. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit c'est avéré faux. Mais j'ai encore quelques doutes... Mademoiselle Weber, pouvez vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Angela acquiesça et raconta ce qui s'était passé de son point de vue à la directrice, elle ne fit que de hocher la tête de haut en bas, de regarder Bella d'un regard compatissant et de froncer les sourcils.

La directrice ne répondit rien, elle congédia les deux jeunettes ainsi que l'institutrice.  
On ne put savoir ce qu'elle en pensait réellement et ce qu'elle comptait faire.  
En tout cas, le retour en classe fut plus rapide qu'à l'allée mais silencieux.

À cinq mètres de la classe on pouvait entendre le chahut qu'il y avait.  
Madame Smith interpella les deux fillettes.

**-Je ne veux pas que cette histoire fasse rumeur, tenez votre langue jeunes filles !  
**

Et elle entra en hurlant de se taire.

Comme si on l'avait oublié ! Madame Smith détestait que sa chouchoute ait des ennuis ! Jessica la lèche-cul de l'institutrice si on peut dire. En plus d'être une amie de la mère Stanley.

Nos deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à leur place.  
Depuis la rentrée les tables n'étaient plus par îlots de 4 personnes, mais séparément car la maîtresse en avait marre de hurler pour avoir le silence.  
Une institutrice assez traumatisante pour des enfants de leur âge...

**-Bien reprenons où nous en étions les enfants.  
**

La maîtresse prit une craie et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé à écrire.  
« Théâtre de son ».

**-Pour commencer, tout le monde sait ce qu'est une pièce de théâtre .  
**

Personne ne répondit et après un moment d'hésitation, Bella se décida et leva le doigt.  
Mais l'institutrice fit comme si elle ne la voyait pas et attendit qu'un autre élève lève le doigt.

**-Bon... une pièce de théâtre et une façon de présenter oralement un texte, livre, ****Roman**** et ainsi de suite...**

Madame Smith expliquait ceci avec un grand sourire mais si faux... Il n'y avait aucun éclat dans ces yeux qui disaient le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

Ce fut un gros « Oh... » dans toute la classe, Bella en faisait partie.  
La maîtresse abattue s'affala sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains, en murmurant un « ce n'est pas possible » tout en se berçant.

**-Pss ! Bella !**

C'était Michael, une de ces personnes qui adore la « garce », qui lui tendait un papier.  
Bella était méfiante du contenu du papier, mais accepta quand même et ouvrit.

C'était un dessin d'elle en sorcière... enfin le chapeau et le nez biscornu ainsi que le balai pouvait faire penser cela. Le dessin était très simpliste et caricaturée.

« Pouilleuse de pacotille » était marqué en gros au feutre rouge, au moins Jessica avait acquis la compétence d'écrire qui l'eût cru ?

Bella tilta sur le bas de la feuille, Angela avait aussi mis un petit mot.  
« Courage Bella ! », avec une jolie écriture, remarquez Angela avait une année scolaire d'avance mais ses parents avaient refusé de lui faire sauter une classe, elle avait signé « ton amie Angela ».  
Rien que ce petit mot « ton amie » avait redonné la bonne humeur à notre poupée, elle eut un sourire toute la journée et à chaque pause de la journée, les deux jeunes filles passèrent le temps ensemble, elles parlaient de tout et de rien Bella l'avait même présenté à Toto.

Jessica avait remarqué cette nouvelle amitié d'un regard noir.  
Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement, au cours d'arts plastiques les deux amies essayaient de dessiner Toto selon elles.

Il était plutôt mignon, enfin dans leur tête...  
Il ressemblait à un quarterback, musclé, yeux ambre, cheveux d'ébène, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Un vrai mannequin en soi

**-Bella ! **

C'était sa mère qui l'appelait pour rentrer chez elle. Tellement heureuse ce n'est pas en marchant, mais en courant qu'elle rejoignit sa mère. Cette dernière la réceptionna en la portant et la faisant tourniller.

**-Maman ! Je vais vomir !**

A cette demande elle déposa sa fille avec un gros bisous sur la joue.

Sa mère ne tarda pas à lui poser des questions sur sa si bonne humeur et Bella ne put lui cacher qu'elle avait une nouvelle amie.

Sa maman était heureuse pour elle et elle même lui annonça qu'elle avait un nouvel petit-ami, Phil Dwyer joueur de base-ball.

La mère et la fille rentrèrent alors chez elles d'une humeur joyeuse, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bella dormi sur ses deux oreilles comme une marmotte.

Plusieurs semaines, voir des mois passèrent.

Malgré les remarques désobligeantes de Jessica et de ces acolytes, Bella passa une année joyeuse avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie Angela.

Bon on va pas se cacher qu'elle était toujours victime de certaines crasses de certaine personne qu'on ne nommera pas vu qu'on les connaît.

Sa mère était heureuse pour elle et encore plus avec son nouvel amour.

L'année passa tellement vite, qu'en un battement cil, c'était déjà l'anniversaire de notre petite Bella qui cette fois-ci, ce passait chez son père Charlie Swan.

* * *

**Une chapitre est égal à une année donc prochain chapitre se sera 5 ans.**

**Oui ça peut paraître ennuyant mais je vais essayer de ne pas le laisser paraître.**

**Certains risquent de dire que c'est assez courant ce type d'histoire (Bella qui a une enfance difficile...) et je m'en excuse mais comme c'est la mienne je peux me permettre certains sujets, certaines choses, certains trucs... (chapitre écrit en écoutant "los hijos bastardos de la globalizacion" ska-p)  
**

**Bref je vous laisse en espérant que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser une pitite review pour donner votre avis *^***

**See yaaaaa !**


End file.
